A Nations Memory Loss
by sydia05
Summary: America has lost his memory, almost all of it. Its up to Canada and England to solve it, but will they?
1. Chapter 1

Alfred had left the house at exactly half-past twelve, the drive to the train station wasn't far, and the train wasn't due for another hour, but he just couldn't help himself. His brother had been gone for the normal six months, but it always felt like longer. He always got used to the schedule, also having video calls like every other day as a plus, but there was nothing quite like having his brother close and waking up to maple pancakes that made home feel like, well, home.

Alfred looked down at his watch. Mattie had given him the watch, there was an alarm set to go off once every six months at the exact time the train was supposed to pull in. Alfred had laughed off the gift at first but now, he wears it everywhere, not that he would tell Mattie that. The only time he didn't wear it was when Mattie did come over, Alfred wanted time to stop when his brother came to visit. There was nothing else to it, ever since he had lost his memory last year, Mattie had been the only person that he truly could remember. Not his parents, and definitely not this guy that Alfred had started dreaming about. It had started a few days after Mattie had last left, this guy, he seemed important but his name eluded Alfred. The best his brain could supply was Iggy, but somehow that name didn't seem right. For the time being, "Iggy" was this guys name. Thinking about him had lately taken up all of Alfred's free time, but he was starting to remember a bit about him. Iggy couldn't cook to save his life but at least he could bake, and he had a British accent, at least Alfred thought it was British maybe it was Australian.

Alfred had a tendency to let his thoughts wander so, the next time he looked at his watch, he was only slightly surprised that the train was already an hour late Man, Mattie was supposed to be here already. Well, Alfred didn't blame him. He did, however, blame those train conductors. The company in charge of the rail system had recently replaced all of the conductors on the line between Canada and America with Brits. That's right, the British had found a way to infiltrate America and it was ticking Alfred off. To be fair, the trans-American railroad was built by the British, but Alfred tended to overlook that particular detail.

To be honest, Alfred had no idea why he hated the Brits, it felt like he just had to hate them that was all. Maybe his parents had taught it to him. That was another thing Alfred had felt like he was missing. Mattie had told him that they were orphans and that was why he couldn't remember having parents. They had simply aged out of the system before getting adopted. So where did this hate for the British came from? Maybe hate was the wrong word but Alfred couldn't think of another word for explaining it at the moment.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Alfred looked down the line to see a puff of smoke coming down the line. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He really had wanted to show his over-enthusiastic excitement, but the last time he did that he had almost pushed his brother into a train. Honestly, neither wanted to pay the repair bills of an engine. The things that he didn't know about himself that kept piling up, Alfred had no idea where he and his brother had gotten such inhuman strength. Mattie said it must have come from one of their birth parents but being orphans made that kinda hard to figure out. So Alfred waited as patiently as he could while the train pulled into the station and released her passengers.

Alfred had to wait until almost the whole train was emptied before he caught sight of his beloved brother. Good news, his brother hadn't brought along that German, sorry Prussian, that had taken to following him around. Bad news, his brother was talking to someone, but who it was, Alfred had no idea.

The pair approached the waiting American, who by now had replaced his impatience with curiosity. The newcomer was a sandy blond with his back to Alfred. It must have been his first time in the states because he looked around with wonder in his eyes. Alfred had to agree, New York station was a grand place. However, it had lost its charm on him years ago, Since he practically came to the place once every few months and sometimes even more often.

The pair finally made it to Alfred, who had broken out of his curiosity trance. After giving a polite nod to the stranger before he promptly glomped his brother. Both surprising the newcomer and almost knocking his brother over.

"Ten minutes, new record Al". Matthew smiled at Alfred, who in response only laughed as he hugged his brother tighter. After a hug that lasted at least two minutes, Alfred remembered that there was another person in their little group. Matthew noticed his brother's grip loosen.

"Alfred, this is Arthur, he's going to be staying with us while he studies America. Sorry, I forgot to ask you aboot it, but he needed a place to stay and since we live in such a big house I thought it would be a good idea".

Arthur gave a small smile and put out his hand. Alfred for his part stared at it, then batted the hand away. Arthur looked insulted until Alfred caught him in a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Arthur! We do hugs, not handshakes".

The three left the station, Alfred chatting about what had been going on in the states and what had been happening in Canada while Matthew had been gone. Matthew for his part listened closely to his brother and gave feedback whenever it was due. He also tried to get Arthur included in the conversation. Alfred at least asked a few questions to Arthur. Things like his home life, travel experiences, and why he was studying the states.

"Hey Arthur, Where did you say you're from?" The question was out of place for the American who seemed to only care about food and those he deemed important. Arthur and Matthew exchanged a look.

"I'm from…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Al, we went over this like five minute ago. Arthur's from Nova Scotia," Alfred tilted his head confused, "the province in Canada". Nope, still confused, "You know what, all you have to know is that it was once an English colony and now it's not so that's why Arthur has an accent. OK?!"

Alfred smiled almost sheepishly at his brother. Arthur had a look of utter shock on his face. Matthew almost never yelled, to be honest, Arthur had thought the Canadian impossible of the emotion. Yet here was the Canadian yelling, ok… his yell was most peoples normal level but still, and Alfred looking like he actually felt bad about it.

"Sorry Arthur, I didn't mean to be a bother I was just kinda curious ya know and Mattie may or may not have told you but I have a bit of a memory problem".

Arthur just nodded and smiled a bit to show no hard feeling while making a mental note to ask Matthew about that memory loss later. Alfred's attitude immediately changed and his smile regained its lost glow.

"Thanks, Artie!"

Arthur was going to complain but before he could Alfred had enveloped him in a hug. Arthur tensed at first but slowly melted into Alfred's touch eventually even hugging back.

"Uh guys, can we go home now?" The pair had forgotten that Matthew was there. After separating Alfred gave Arthur a sheepish look, followed by questions about what they should have for dinner. Arthur even volunteered to cook, but Alfred claimed his guest shouldn't have to cook on his first night. He had only wanted to know what kinds of food they had wanted him to make. Alfred would never admit it, but he had a feeling that Arthur couldn't cook, like at all. He didn't know where the feeling had come from, so he settled on gut instinct. Besides, Alfred being American and all was always one to trust his gut instinct.

The trio finally made it back to Alfred's jeep wrangler. Mattie motioned for Arthur to take the front seat while Alfred put all the luggage in the Jeeps' trunk. Arthur grumbled something about driving on the wrong side of the road and backward cars as Alfred slid into the driver's seat. Alfred, being the dense guy he was, didn't hear him.

The car ride was a little over an hour. It's not that Alfred lived too far but the traffic was just starting to pick up again for the afternoon rush hour. The conversation just continued inside the car, this time including Arthur more than Matthew. Alfred just really wanted to know a lot about his house guest. It was like a first date but having your brother third wheeling and your date now lives with you. Yeah, nothing like a first date, but still it was kinda like a first date. And now Alfred was too busy thinking about if this could be counted as a first date, he missed his turn and just kept driving. Wait why was Alfred having these thoughts? He had literally just met Arthur a few minutes ago, right?

"Alfred, you missed your turn". Ah yes, Matthew the voice of reason. A clear reasonable voice that cut Alfred out of his thoughts because they were wondering a bit south if you know what I mean.

"Uh, couldn't get over far enough?" Yeah, that was totally the reason and not that Alfred was fantasizing about Arthur at all. Matthew gave him a look that said he knew something was up, but let the topic drop. Alfred breathed out a sigh of relief that Matthew missed, but Arthur didn't.

_Wonder what he was worried about? Also, why lie about not being to turn. Were on an empty road for god's sake! _ Arthur was about to voice his thoughts when the car jerked to a stop. Ah yes, Arthur had forgotten how heavy Alfred's foot tended to be on the brake when he was worried or anxious. _Great, _Arthur thought, _now I know something's wrong_.

"Were here!" Alfred's over-enthusiastic cheer cut through the quiet atmosphere of the car. " Welcome to your temporary home Arthur! So some quick facts about the house..." Alfred launched into a little speech about his house while Arthur took the sight in. The house truly had not changed.

"...according to Mattie, it's from before the Revolutionary War. I really love the old thing, so I take good care of it."

Alfred finished his little spiel about the house then got out. Arthur would never admit it, but he had totally zoned out during Alfred's speech, it wasn't like he hadn't heard it a thousand times. As Matthew and Alfred unloaded the car Arthur stared at the home. He was almost close to tears when he heard the trunk door slam shut, he quickly composed himself, as Alfred opened the car door and leaned in. Alfred's' face inches away from Arthurs', a puzzled look appearing on the American, staring at each other for a moment, maybe two. Then as rapidly as it had started, it was over. Alfred pulled away, the look fading from his features and his smile returning.

"Artie, the house looks cooler from the inside! Come on in!" Alfred pulled Arthur from the car with a laugh and practically dragged him to the house. Matthew trailed behind them shaking his head with a smirk.

Alfred wanted to cook dinner, but as always everything in life is a struggle. For starters, he had every intention of cooking dinner and wooing Arthur with his amazingly awesome skills. Of course, that wasn't happening now, since none of them could agree on what to eat. While Alfred insisted on burgers, Arthur on anything but burgers, and Matthew insisted on pancakes. No one fights Matthew on pancakes, well at least no one who wants to live fights Matthew on pancakes. The Canadian could be scary sometimes. So, they ordered Denny's take out. After, he led Arthur to his room then left to grab the food as Arthur began unpacking. When done unpacking, Arthur went to find Matthew, he had a few questions that needed to be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred could not believe what he saw. He was still mentally processing it, so when he spoke he didn't even realize it. In fact, he only noticed the door had closed and he was running downstairs when the sent of fries brought him back to his senses.

He had come back from Denny's food in hand. After dropping said food off at the kitchen table, he decided to sneak up the stairs and surprise Arthur. So he ran to Arthurs' room, who to Alfreds' surprise wasn't there. Since he didn't know where else to look, Alfred thought to ask Matthew. A logical choice right? Also, Alfred being Alfred, he barged into Matthew's room.

"Hey bro, have you seen…" Alfred's voice trailed off. He had not expected to find, Arthur pinned under Matthew, both of them blushing.

" You know what, never mind". Alfred slammed the door shut as Matthew scrambled to get up.

" Alfred! Wait!" Matthew scrambled to get off the floor. He ran after his brother leaving a stunned Arthur behind him. Mentally squaring himself, Arthur got off the floor and left Matthews' bedroom. He headed to his room as he heard the brothers arguing. By this point, Arthur had lost his appetite.

"Alfred it wasn't what it looked like!"

"You sure _Matthew_? cause it looked…"

Arthur closed the door, the argument muffling behind the thick oak door. He wasn't surprised the whole room was soundproofed. Actually, he wouldn't be surprised if the whole house was soundproofed, with Alfred being so loud and all.

This whole trip had been a disaster. Arthur decided his presence was just a hindrance to the American. He began to pack up his things, debating if he could call a cab all the way out here and how long it would take. Maybe he could ask Matthew to drive him to the airport. Packing allowed Arthurs' thoughts to wander a bit. Of course, stress caused his thoughts to wander farther than Arthur had originally planned.

~Three months ago~

Britain sat through another world meeting. Usually, this meant loud outbursts from America and Canada quieting him down. But lately, America hadn't been showing up to the meetings. In fact, Canada had been filling in as both America and Canada. The usually quiet nation was quite the little hard worker and most of the nations seemed to finally be seeing him.

While all this was good and well, at least for the countries mentally, America had been missing for the past three meetings. There was no news of any national crisis, no terrorist attacks, no stock market crashes, just no America. While he could get sick like any normal human, a month was just too long to be out sick for a country. Especially one as strong and well off as America.

When Britain had asked most of the other nations, he got answers of various degrees of not caring. Germany claimed that he was skipping out due to his childish behavior, while Russia just smiled warmly while saying that maybe America was preparing to become one with him. France, well talking to France always took more willpower than he had. In the end, he went to see Canada. If anything, he would at least know where his brother was.

Canada and Britain talked and decided that it would be better for Britain to see America for himself. After the meeting, they booked the next flight to Canada and then a train to New York. The whole time, Canada telling Britain to use his human name. He never once explained it other than saying once it would make sense later.

~Back to the Present~

Arthur had finished packing his suitcase as the front door slammed shut. _Great, this means one of those two just left and the other is going to come to talk to me. _A knock on the bedroom door confirmed his worries.

"Come in" Arthur answered, he hoped that the lack of heavy footsteps meant that Matthew had come upstairs and not Alfred. The door opened to reveal a half-serious Matthew. The Canadian was obviously trying his hardest not to smirk but it wasn't working well.

"Arthur, I want to explain some things to you. Could you come downstairs with me?" What was he supposed to do, at this point Matthew had already seen the suitcase. Also, he was the reason that Arthur was here in the first place.

Arthur sighed and followed Matthew to the living room. Alfred's car was gone from the driveway. The sight making Arthur wonder where the American had gone. The pair finally sat down and Matthew started to talk.

"First off, I going to talk and I need you to listen then ask questions. Ok?" Arthur nodded. Matthew then continued, "So first off, you're probably wondering about America's memory loss and why he's been missing meetings. So a month ago, America and I went out on a brother weekend. We do this every so often cause of work and cause we're family. Anyway, we were out camping and on the last day, America hit his head really bad. A normal human would have been in a coma or even dead. But not him, of course, we went to a hospital but the results were still devastating. America had suffered tremendous brain damage that even with our healing still caused him to lose his memory. The doctors aren't sure when his memory is coming back or if it ever will. So I talked to our bosses, they thought for a bit then decided that I could handle the workload. At least until they figure out what to do with America. I even heard talks of becoming America-Canada so the workload would be easier. For now, I fill in for him at meetings and I do all of the paperwork. The thing is, America knows none of this. He thinks I work for some tech company or something. The memory loss has been really hard on both of us. I had asked him about us countries and he thought it was some plot for a book or something. Britain I'm scared, Al might never regain his memory and then what, Our countries merge? You know, that's a lot of responsibility and frankly, I don't want it".


	4. Chapter 4

(Alfred POV)

Alfred sped away from his home. Matt had been right, as usual, the situation had escalated too quickly and he had jumped to conclusions. Matthew had explained the situation pretty well, but one thing was still bothering Alfred. The intense jealousy he had felt at seeing his brother and Artie. Come to think of it Artie reminded him of someone but Alfred couldn't pinpoint that person down. Eh, it will eventually come to me. For now, I have to figure out what kind of apology candy to get for Artie.

Alfred arrived at the nearby candy store. He loved how his little town stuck to the idea of a store devoted to purely candy. To say he was a regular there was an understatement. He was there at least once or twice a week, whenever his candy supply ran out you could find Alfred at the candy store.

Alfred walked up and down the aisles. He thought about chocolates, but that would be a bit cliche. Fudge was the next item he looked at, but he could only stop himself from eating it for so long and a car ride was too long. Rock candy seemed a bit childish, also there were way too many gummies to choose from. In the end, Alfred decided to get a mix of candies. Cause Alfred sucks at choices, and the bag was two for three dollars, so extra candy for the win.

Alfred arrived home and checked the time, Mattie had said to be gone for an hour, but Alfred was fifteen minutes early. Being the smooth ninja Alfred was, he decided to sneak into the house and see what Mattie and Artie were doing. So he pulled the car around back and snuck in. He found Mathew and Arthur in the living room. So Alfred snuck into a secret passageway he found last week.

"... He thinks I work for some tech company or something. The memory loss has been really hard on both of us. I had asked him about us countries and he thought it was some plot for a book or something…" Alfred remembered that day, the question had confused him. Was there really a show based on these personified countries. He was still wondering so he almost missed when Mattie started talking again.

" ...Britain I'm scared, he might never regain his memory and then what, our countries merge? You know, that's a lot of responsibility and frankly, I don't want it". Alfred was shocked who was this Britain that Mattie was talking to? Alfred was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed the next part of the conversation.

"I'm done now". Matthew finished his little speech. Alfred heard someone take a deep breath in. Then Artie spoke, "Canada," wait was he talking to Mattie? "I am so sorry. I didn't know there was so much pressure on you as not just a nation but as a person. For you to run multiple countries at once is hard and I know". Alfred could have sworn that was Arties' voice he was hearing.

"One second Matthew, Alfred you can come out of hiding now". Arties' remark freaking both Alfred and Matthew out. For one, Matthew hadn't heard Alfred come home. For another, Alfred had thought his secret hiding place was awesome and only a true ninja, like himself, could find it. So suprise, surprise, that Arthur knew all that was going on.

Alfred snuck out of his hiding place and approached the living room. The shock was still written across Matthews' face, and Arthur looked a little annoyed. Man, Alfred thought, Artie looks cute even if he's annoyed with me. Wait, was I not supposed to hear any of that? Shoot was that why Mattie didn't want me home? …

"Ok, I'm done with this. Canada close your mouth you're going to catch flies. Alfred come in here and sit down, we've got some things to talk about¨. Arthur's brow twitched in annoyance as the North Americans did as they were told.

Arthur sighed, "So let me get this straight, Alfred, you have no idea about your true identity? Canada you gave up after trying to jog your brothers' memory once? Is that what I'm here for, to try and jog his memory for you because of our history?"

The twins looked on at Arthur with disbelief. He had basically hit the metaphorical nail on the head. Matthew spoke first, "Yeah that's about it", then the room went quiet. Or at least Alfred was tuning the world out. What did Artie mean by we have history? Is it a good history or bad like we fight all the time. Also, why does he keep calling Mattie, Canada? I know he's Canadian and all but it's not right to call him Canada. Wouldn't Canada be mad if Mattie suddenly took his place? Wait who is this Canada guy? America's younger brother. America is a country, not a person. No, America is both a country and a person. Right, so who are you random disembodied voice. I'm you in a way, I'm the you who was lost to the amnesia. So you know about me and Artie? Yes and no, his name is not Artie by the way, It's England but we usually just call him Iggy. Iggy, I like that he totally looks like an Iggy. Wait, isn't that the name I keep thinking about? Is Artie the Iggy from my dreams? Yes to both questions, now listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. I need you to go to the shed out back. There's a little alien guy back there named Tony. Ask him to run the memory jog cycle Alpha delta b-37. Got it? Wait, there's an Alien living in my shed and I'm just now hearing about it?! Heck yes, this is the coolest thing ever! I know right! Anyway, I need you to head out there, and if they ask just tell them you're going to see Tony. Dude, what's your name by the way? Oh, I totally forgot to tell you that. It's America.

**A/N: I'm going on vacay for a bit so enjoy this chapter early. Back to normal posting in two weeks! **


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred did as he had been told and simply walked out of the living room.

"You git!" Arthur called after him, "where do you think you're going?"

Alfred paused for a brief moment, "I'm going to talk to Tony," then after a pause, "Iggy". Well, that shut the Brit up, so Alfred continued on his way. The shed out back was kinda huge. Like Alfred had never realized before that his shed was so huge like his car was completely hidden behind it and then some, it was that huge. He probably could hide like three cars behind his shed and still have room for a bonfire, his shed was that huge. Why did he even own a shed that huge? Oh yeah, there was an Alien and probably a spaceship hiding in his shed. The size made sense now. Anyway, Alfred opened up the shed and found nothing. Makes sense, don't want any kids stumbling in and finding an Alien. So he walked through the shed, heading towards the back. He stumbled around random gym equipment and some gardening stuff. Man, he needed to clean out his ... whoa was that a fighter pilot helmet cool! Over there had to be the diagram for a world war one era tank, it was next to a diagram on how to construct a railgun. Man his shed was so cool. Alfred was going to keep looking around and finding stuff until he saw it. Man, it was a real-life spaceship. With a real alien on it! Alfred was so hyped. He was going to meet an alien, a real alien! Man, this was so cool. So he walked up and did the obvious human thing, He knocked on the hull. And you know what it opened. Out stepped a little gray alien guy, "America why are you out here?" And it spoke English?! Man, this was so cool. Alfred did a little excited dance, much to Tony's amusement.

"Right, I was so excited to meet you I almost forgot. Can you run memory jog cycle Alpha delta b-37? A voice in my head called America told me to ask you". Tony blinked, (can Tony blink?) then nodded. "Ok, then your Alfred and I need to get the memory disc". Next thing Alfred knew, Tony was back in the ship and he could hear things being thrown around. Twenty seconds later, Tony returned with a small flask.

"Drink this,'' Tony said handing it to Alfred. "You said memory disk, this is not a disk". Tony sighed, "stupid earthlings and their rudimentary languages. This is a disc from where I come from, simply put it's a drive inserted through slush compound. Basically, all of your memories as a nation are in that flask. If you don't want them fine." Tony made a move to take the flask back but Alfred was already chugging the thing down. When he was done he looked around, nothing felt different. That is till he passed out on the floor.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter got out so late. I went last minute school shopping, but that is no excuse. **

**Also, thank you to everyone who left a review on my story and for all of your kind words! I hardly ever get reviews and each one really makes my day! **

**A few more chapters and this story is done.**

**I'm done now, Have a wonderful day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter and it's late. First off, I'm sorry it's late today, work, school, boyfriend, all adds up. I'm not the best at this so I'll stop taking up your time. Enjoy!**

Alfred woke with start, when had he fallen asleep and why was he outside? Wait, why was the grass so tall? Hadn't he cut the grass a little while ago? Then a bunny hopped past, like a huge bunny, It was almost as big as Alfred it was that huge. "What the actual heck?" Alfred muttered allowed. "There you are!" Alfred jumped at the sound of his own voice. Wait he hadn't said that had he? "Behind you!" Alfred turned around to see a little kid in a white nightgown staring at him. "Um… hi. Who are you?" The kid sighed, "I'm you America!" This is what we looked like as a kid." Alfred looked down at his hands, yep he was tiny too. No wonder the grass and bunny looked so big. He was fun sized now. "So um… where are our parents?" Little kids tended to stay near those in charge of them right? So where were the adults? America sighed at him. "We're a country, countries don't have parents we just are. Anyway just lay low for a couple of minutes, something's about to happen". Alfred stared at himself then shrugged, "Ok, not like I have anything else to do". Alfred hunkered down in the grass, a bit after the bunny came back and snuggled with him. Soon enough Mr. Bunny and Alfred were great friends, also Alfred's legs hurt. Picking up Mr. Bunny Alfred stretched his legs and looked around. Turning in a slow circle, Alfred spotted a man watching him. The two stared at each other a moment before Alfred smiled. Then the person walked forward and Iggy was smiling back at tiny Alfred. Then the world tilted and went black.

"Alfred, wake up and look at me!" His own voice was yelling at him again. "Five more minutes America!" The world shifted out from under him as America moved the bed. "Oof" was all Alfred could muster. After his graceful fall, Alfred looked up to see America as almost a teenager. He looked at himself to see he had changed too. "Whoa dude, what with the age change?" America sighed, (this is gonna keep happening), "Nations age differently than humans Alfred. Since you are a nation your age is different too. But up with you and put on that uniform over there, the final battle starts today". With that, Alfred was left alone. Alfred, still slightly confused looked over his shoulder in the direction that America had pointed. On the nightstand, there was a revolutionary war U.S. army uniform, complete with boots and powder keg. Alfred being the patriotic boy that he is, immediately changed and ran out of the bedroom door. America was waiting somewhat impatiencently for him in the living room. "In our past, you and Iggy fought a lot. As America, it is your duty today to defeat Iggy and claim our true independence. This is the battle of Yorktown, and this," America said handing Alfred a musket," is the deciding force between if we win independence or stay under the tyranny of England". Alfred looked down at the musket in his hands. He knew how to use one, a faint memory of Iggy teaching him fluttered briefly in his mind then disappeared, but he wasn't sure he could kill another person. America picked up on his hesitation, "You don't have to kill him, just teach him not to mess with us, no not us, you". Alfred looked up into America's eyes, then it was like an invisible force ran into him. Alfred could feel sadness, fear, and hatred towards Britain. It shocked him, he had never in his memory felt such immense hatred for another person. America smirked a bit at first but yelped in surprise when Alfred fell on him.

"What are these feelings?" Alfred groaned in pain. America helped steady him, "What you're probably feeling if your reaction is anything to go off of, is the emotions of the American people. Your true self is starting to come back to you. Little by little you're going to become fully America again. Guess the first thing to come back was the emotions. Every nation can feel their citizens emotions if they're strong enough. Right now the Americans want their freedom, they waged war, as their nation you have to finish this. You are no longer Alfred, it's time to be yourself, be America".

Alfred looked up he could feel the truth in America's words, or were they Alfred words now? He was supposed to be America than was the other part of him standing up strong Alfred? That had to be logical right. He had to ask, "I only have one question now. If I'm America, who are you?" The other looked at him and smiled, "I'm no one actually. I'm a program built to help you remember. Now it's time to wake up". The ground disappeared and America fell.

"..erica wake up! ...merica wake up! America Wake up!" America sat up and hit his head on something. _Why was the room so dark?_ America reached up to his face, there was some sorta something on it. He removed it and was blinded by the light. After momentary blindness, America looked to find Tony staring at him. "Good, you're awake. I was worried the program wouldn't work. How was it?" America rubbed his head for a moment then realized something, "Tony dude, I can feel my people again. Man, they're annoyed at the president again, darn it why's it always gotta be that? Couldn't it be like the weather or something? Why's it always got to be the government?" Tony shrugged as America got up.

America was promptly knocked to the floor as someone knocked on the hull of the ship.

"Listen up you bloody little Alien! I don't care if you have diplomatic immunity in the U.S. I'll drag you to my country myself and have you thrown in jail! Where is America?! It's been three days and he still hasn't come out yet! If you have done anything to him, so help me i will murder you with my own hands! Come out you little…"

Britain was yelling up a storm outside. Tony turned off the live feed of outside and spun around to America. "So you wanna go out there?" America laughed at his alien friend, "Only if I can pretend to be a mindless zombie". Tony agreed and opened the hatch.

"America!" England cried as he ran up the gangplank. America hobbled down towards him as if everything was fine. Halfway down they met as England jumped into Americas arms.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Do I need to thrash the bloody little Alien? What happened? Why were…" Britain's voice trailed off as he noticed the blank look in Americas eyes.

"What happened to you?" There was no response. "That bloody little Alien! He broke you didn't he! He took my America away from me, after I had the hope to get him back, that bloody little Alien stole my America away from me again! No, not this time!" England pushed himself out of Americas arms and marched straight up the gangplank.

America realizes the prank had gone a bit too far. "Iggy!" He yelled as he raced after Britain. England stopped and turned around with tears in his eyes. "America?" America smiled and looked him in the eyes, "I'm back Iggy, I promise I'm really back".

**A/N: WoW guys, I've never had 500 reads that quickly. This is really awesome and I wanna thank everyone who reads this. It's really amazing, your really amazing, and there is nothing more that I want to make you do than be happy while reading. I hope my story brings you guys a smile.**


End file.
